counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Miami
(cut) | Scenario = Hostage rescue | Terrorists = Midwest Militia | Counter-Terrorists = SEAL Team 6 | Creator(s) = Thearrel McKinney (Ritual Entertainment) Turtle Rock Studios | First appearance = Counter-Strike (Xbox) | Last appearance = Counter-Strike (Xbox) }} Miami Heat (cs_miami) is an official hostage rescue map featured in Counter-Strike (Xbox). It is notably the only console exclusive map in the series. Overview The map takes place in the area surrounding and including the Rations Bank in Miami. Official description ''Counter-Strike (Xbox) Counter-Terrorists (SEAL Team 6): Terrorists robbing a city bank have taken hostages. Enter the bank and rescue them. Tip: Several offices and storage closets stand open. Clear them to avoid ambushes. Terrorists (NTO Militia): Counter-terrorists are deploying to stop your bank robbery. Protect the hostages and eliminate the counter-terrorists. Tip: Use the bank air vents to move quickly and take cover from flashbangs. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Counter-Terrorists: Enter Rations Bank to rescue the hostages. Take out the Terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent Counter-Terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Development ''Counter-Strike (Xbox) The map was designed by Thearrel "Kiltron" McKinney of Ritual Entertainment and was either based on or used as the base for the ''Deleted Scenes mission, Miami Heat. The map was originally planned to be a bomb defusal scenario, until the hostage rescue mode was settled on. Bomb defusal mission specific decals can still be found from the map texture file as a remnant of its bomb defusal iteration. The most notable difference compared to the single player counterpart is the lack of the sewer area. This area was removed because the map exceeded the memory limit of the Xbox and usability testers didn't like or use the section.Ritualistic Forums - Question on cs_miami Despite the area being removed, the bot navigation file included in the Xbox release still has the area mapped and bots can successfully navigate the area if the file is used in the Condition Zero version of the map. Before getting released, the map was also the victim of censoring by the legal department at Microsoft. Some graphics of questionable origin were replaced, but in a more questionable manner an Easter egg McKinney had placed into one of the glass cabinets with a picture of him and his daughter was replaced by a generic tree picture. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' Most notably, the sewers that had been removed in the Xbox version of the map were added back in the version that was to be released with Condition Zero. In addition, several cosmetic changes were made to hallways and rooms. Support for 32 players was also added though this support was preliminary, as the spawn points were placed so close to each other that playing with more than 20 players would likely cause most of the "extra" players to get killed when spawning due to spawning on top of each other. Notably, the censoring done by the legal department at Microsoft for the Xbox version was also present in this version. The map was also planned to be included in Tour of Duty as the 5th map of the campaign. The text entry for the use of this map in the campaign still exists in the game files. Some of these modifications were carried out by Turtle Rock Studios. Despite these efforts, the map ultimately ended up unreleased. However, coinciding with the [http://combineoverwiki.net/wiki/Half-Life_2_leak Half-Life 2 leak], a version of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero was also leaked. This leak included the version of the map modified for Condition Zero.Half.Life.Including.Condition.Zero.READ.NFO-ANON - Presence of cs_miami.bsp. Trivia *There are 2 security cameras at the lobby and one at the vault. If the map is loaded with the console , the cameras will usually look at the closest player within their range, even though they have no monitors. As such, these cameras are only static props and serve no other purpose. **If the map is loaded in multiplayer, the cameras may spawn within the walls. **Their counterparts in their Deleted Scenes iteration, however, do function, abet without motion. *Hostages have notable difficulties when navigating through the map. They may be unable to take the vent next to the vault, despite their given ability to crawl. Hostages are also prone to become stuck at the vault door, often requiring human players to push them through. The sewers is another viable path but groups of hostages may cause them to get stuck as well. The only clear pathway to rescue them is to bring them through the manager's office and the main entrance. **Some Terrorists bots can become stuck as well when they attempt to traverse through the sewer door as they may attempt to walk through the locked door at the right rather than the opened door on the left. Sometimes, they may also run around in a circle, often wasting time and allowing the CTs to rescue the hostages. **Bots also never enter the lobby or the vents next to the vault unless they are following a human player. If a human player does reach the vault however, bots backtrack and prefer to reach the manager's office to reunite with the player. *Like Vegas, any money located in the vault cannot be taken as they are simply map props. Category:Counter-Strike (Xbox) Hostage maps Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero cut maps